Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to imagery capture and processing and more particularly to machine vision using captured imagery.
Description of the Related Art
Machine vision and display techniques, such as simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM), structure from motion (SFM), visual inertial odometry (VIO), and visual inertial mapping, used for augmented reality (AR) and virtual reality (VR) applications, often rely on the identification of objects within the local environment of a device through the analysis of imagery of the local environment captured by the device. To support these techniques, the device navigates an environment while simultaneously constructing a map (3D visual representation) of the environment or augmenting an existing map or maps of the environment. The device may also incorporate data based on imagery captured by other devices into the 3D visual representation. However, as the amount of captured imagery data accumulates over time, the 3D visual representation can become too large for the computational budget of a resource-constrained mobile device.